


Lost and Found

by TJGlitch



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Brotzly - Freeform, But he does remember Amanda, Dirk is sad, Excessive amounts of crying Dirk Gentlys, Fluff, Go follow my wattpad: TJGlitch, ILY, Im sorry please love me, Im trying my best, Lost Memories, M/M, Or Farah, Or the Rowdy Three, Todd doesnt remember Dirk, Will end well(maybe), dont hate me, duh - Freeform, plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJGlitch/pseuds/TJGlitch
Summary: He was lost-He couldn't find the ground-Until the sun came up-And the lost was found-Oh memories, where'd you go?You were all I'd ever known.How I miss yesterday.How I let it fade away.Dont fade away...In which Dirk is only a lost memory for Todd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk finds it kind of funny.
> 
> Todd said he'd be the one to get hurt if they took on this case.
> 
> But Todd is the one lying unconscious.

Dirk almost thought it was a bit funny. Todd had told him that he'd get hurt if they went on this case.

But Todd was the one lying unconscious.

Dirk would laugh if he weren't so worried.

Farah suggested bringing Todd to the hospital. Of course, Dirk didn't listen. He just brought him home and lied him down on his bed. Dirk waited two days for Todd to wake up. He didn't move from the chair next to Todd's bed. He'd only eat when Farah forced him to. Amanda tried using the Rowdy Three to scare Dirk out.

He stayed.

He sat there until Todd woke up.

But...when he did...well....

Todd groaned and sat up slowly, his back aching as he did so. The last thing he could remember was getting fired-great. He felt fuzzy. He blinked his eyes open slowly to see a tall man wearing a bright yellow jacket sitting in a chair next to his bed. He looked..excited? "Todd!" The man grinned and grabbed Todd's hand. "What..who are you?!" Todd jumped back and ripped his arm away from the other. He could tell his words hurt the other, but he wasn't sure how or why. "Todd..its me, Dirk. Your best detect-friend?" Dirk tilted his head. "No, I dont know you. Why are you in my apartment? Get out of my apartment!" Todd glared at Dirk. Dirks expression changed to one of pain. He looked as though someone had just shattered his heart into pieces. When Dirk didn't get up, Todd grabbed the first thing he could and threw it at Dirk. Dirk jumped up. "Todd, are you okay??" Dirk seemed alarmed now. "How do you know my name? Get out!" He threw something else st Dirk, and Dirk ran out. He ran out of the apartment building and didn't stop running until he was at Farah's house. By then, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Todd forgot him. He knocked on the door. Farah opened it a few moments later. "Dirk? What's going on? Did something happen??" Dirk looked at here and caught his breath, though it was hard due to his sobbing. "Todd...he..he's awake." He choked out. "Isn't that a good thing?" Farah furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes..but..but you see.." Dirk started. 

"..Todd seems to have forgotten who I am.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk goes to see Todd again(might be a bad idea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys chapter 2 ayyy

As soon as Farah heard what happened, she called Amanda. She picked up almost immediately.

"Farah? What's up?" Amanda's voice came through the phone.

"It's your brother. He's awake. But he doesn't remember Dirk. He might not remember me either." Farah explained.

"That..sounds like a problem.." Amanda bit her lip and went silent for a moment. "Alright, I'm on my way. Meet me there."

Farah glanced at Dirk and hung up. "We're going back."

Dirk, who was still a sobbing mess, shook his head. "No, no Farah, he won't want to see me."

Farah gave him a look that said "get your ass up and out the door before I kick it out."  
Dirk got up and scurried out the door. They got into Farah's car and drove over to Todd's apartment building. They waited until they heard the Rowdy Three's van pull up, then got out of the car. Amanda got out of the van and went up to them. "Well, let's go."

They all went inside. Once they got to Todd's door, Dirk hid behind Amanda and Farah(sort of). Amanda knocked, and a few minutes passed before Todd answered it. "Hi Amanda!" He smiled at her. "Wait-what are you doing here? Since when do you leave the house?" He shook his head. "Who's this?" He gestured to Farah.

"Todd, don't you reme-" Farah was cut off by Todd's angry voice.

"You! It's you again! What do you want from me?" Todd pushed past Amanda and Farah to approach Dirk.

Dirk tried his best to wipe all the tears away from his face, but it resulted in him crying even harder. "Todd, please, it's me. Please remember me-" Dirk looked miserable. Neither Amanda or Farah had ever seen him this bad. For a second, Todd felt..something..worry? Fear? Guilt? He didn't know what it was, or why he felt it towards this intruding stranger, but he did. Without noticing, he had reached his arm out and put it on Dirk's shoulder in an almost comforting way. Dirk looked at him with a bit of hope. Todd remembered that Dirk was a stranger and an intruder. Not to mention, quite annoying. He shoved Dirk back into the wall and walked back into his apartment, slamming the door. Dirk grabbed his injured shoulder, which just happened to be the one Todd was grabbing. He broke down into a worse fit of sobs and ran down the stairs. Amanda and Farah exchanged glances before going after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Todd kicked the wall. "SHIT!" he yelled. "WHO IS HE??" he was angrier than he wanted to be. He didn't know the tall stranger, but he felt as though he should. As though he did. "Who?" He asked no-one again. He dropped down onto the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. "What the hell is going on?" he shook his head. Why did he feel the urge to protect the fragile stranger? Why did he feel the urge to comfort him? "What..what is going on.." He buried his face in his knees.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Amanda and Farah had looked for Dirk for hours, but he was nowhere to be found. They were extremely worried, but also extremely tired. Once it got dark out, they gave up.

Once it got dark out, Dirk came out of his hiding place. He was behind he dumpsters at the Ridgely. He then climbed on top of the dumpsters and onto the ladder for Todd's fire escape. He climbed up and hesitated before knocking on the window. A few seconds later, he knocked again. He then saw movement on the couch. It seemed Todd had been asleep there. He looked at the window in confusion before walking over. As soon as he saw Dirk, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Dirk, tears still rolling down his face, opened the window. "Todd, please liste-"

"No! Go! Who are you?? No, just go!" He began walking towards the window to slam it, but before he could, Dirk crawled in. Well, he sort of..tumbled in. Todd growled and as soon as Dirk got up, he grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against a wall. "What. do. you. want??" He glared at Dirk.

Dirks eyes widened in fear and sadness. "Todd, please, you have to listen to me-"

"How do you know my name??" Todd asked angrily and applied more force to pushing Dirk back against the wall.

"I know your name because I'm your friend! Please, Todd, don't you remember??" Dirk sobbed out. "You have to remember!" Dirk pleaded.

Todd shook his head and dropped Dirk. He kept shaking his head and began pacing. Eventually, he stopped. "You're not my friend. I don't even know you! Even if I did, I wouldn't /want/ to be friends with you."

Dirk visibly flinched at Todd's words. They hurt. Dirk stopped breathing-he knew he'd probably end up having a panic attack. He began running towards the door, but didn't get very far before tripping over something and falling. Instead of getting up, he curled in on himself and proceeded to have a panic attack. His sobbing became uncontrollable, and his face became red from lack of breath.

Todd stood in silence for a moment before walking over to Dirk. He didn't want Dirk anywhere near him, but he didn't want to have to deal with someone practically screaming in his apartment all night. He sighed to himself and glared at Dirk before scooping him up in his arms and putting him on the couch. He shook his head before grabbing a blanket to wrap around Dirk so that he wouldn't actually have to touch him. He didn't know why he didn't want to touch him, he just didn't. He hesitantly rubbed Dirks back through the blanket, trying to stop his sobbing so he could leave.

But when the sobbing stopped, so did everything else. He looked at Dirk's red, tear-stained face to find him asleep. Todd groaned. He couldn't just wake him up. What if he started crying again? God, he was like a baby.

Todd shot the sleeping man one last glare before going to his bed and sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter
> 
> Not sure how many there will be yet!
> 
> Will update daily!
> 
> So...anyone interested in maybe roleplaying Brotzly? Aye?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter? Not sure yet. I may add two more chapters.

Todd woke up..in his armchair. After a moment of thought, he decided he must have gotten up in the middle of the night and moved to it. The only thing he was confused about was why he was in his armchair and not on the couch. Of course, that question was answered as soon as he looked up at the couch. He immediately noticed the bright yellow jacket. Wearing the jacket was obviously Dirk, the stranger who claimed to be Todd's best friend. Todd sighed and shook his head.   
Apparently he had sighed too loud, because Dirk woke up. He stayed still for a moment before sitting up and looking at Todd. Todd immediately began asking questions. "Okay, you're awake. I want answers. Who are you? How do you know me? What do you want from me?"   
Dirk looked very confused. He had just woken up and was already being flooded with questions. He took a deep breath. "Well, you're my best friend..assistant. And well, we went on this case and you got hurt and..now you don't remember me." Dirk sighed.  
"I want proof that you know me." Todd furrowed his eyebrows. Dirk thought for a moment.  
"The bruises on your face, I was there when you got them..I..you..well.." Subconsciously, Dirk reached out to touch a bruise on Todd's cheek. Todd's reaction was to stop Dirk's hand by grabbing it. As soon as he did, he felt something like a shock run through him. He yelped and fell off the armchair, onto the ground.  
"Todd?! Todd, what's wrong?!" Dirk immediately began to freak out, and dropped down onto the ground next to Todd. "Are you okay??"  
Todd groaned and sat up against the bottom of the armchair. The shock was quick, though he still felt a bit of a buzz from it. "It-I-Farah..and Amanda..Four guys.." Todd shook his head. It seemed he'd regained his memories.  
"Todd, you remember now?? So you remember me, right?" Dirk looked hopeful.  
Todd squinted his eyes and shook his head. "I never knew you. What was that?" Todd then asked, referring to the strange shock he felt.  
Dirk frowned. "I..I don't know..but it happened when you touched me..so maybe.." The hope that had flickered out a moment ago returned, and Dirk grabbed Todd's hand, hoping it'd happen again. But nothing happened. Todd just ripped his hand away and stood up. "Get out of my apartment." He glared at Dirk.  
Dirk looked broken, but he got up anyways. He stood still for a moment. He didn't want to leave. He wanted Todd to remember him.

He needed Todd to remember him.

He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he'd do anything. Anything at all, as long as he got Todd back. 

Cause really, inside, Dirk knew he didn't only think of Todd as a best friend.

He already knew he was in love with Todd. 

He wasn't sure if those feelings were returned, but he knew he had to find out eventually.

But in order to find out, Todd had to know who he was.

And right then, Todd had no memory of Dirk at all.

Dirk felt like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

His heart was made of glass, after all. So easy to just..break..shatter..destroy.

Dirk felt alone again.

He didn't want to be alone again.

Dirk left. He walked to the door, opened it, walked out, and slammed it behind him. He was going to find out how to fix this.

He wasn't going to stop until Todd remembered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao yeah I'm gonna make this 5 chapters


	4. Chapter 4: Just hold onto that thin rope, that thin rope you named hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk thinks he found a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD!! I FORGOT!! AHHH PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!

Todd opened the cabinet in search of coffee, but instead found a box of tea bags and an empty bin of coffee grounds. He questioned the random appearance of tea. He didn't remember ever liking tea. He shook and grabbed his coat. He decided he go out for coffee, then buy more coffee grounds afterwards. He made his way out, but as soon as he got out of the building, he froze. There, asleep on the stairs up to the building, was Dirk Gently. "What the hell.." He ran down to the step Dirk was on and shook him awake. "What the hell are you doing out here? Are you trying to kill yourself? It's freezing out here!" Todd, though he felt anger whenever he saw the Brit, sounded and felt honestly concerned.  
"Well, I don't really have anywhere to stay..before you forgot me I sort of lived with you."  
Todd furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't believe it, and so ignored it. He grabbed Dirks hand. Dirk looked at him with confusion. It was freezing, just as Todd expected it to be. "God, get up. You're coming inside."   
Dirk, who was now noticing the cold and began shivering, nodded and stood up. He followed Todd to his apartment. Todd practically shoved Dirk onto the couch and went to get him a blanket. He came back with one and wrapped it around Dirk. He now looked both very concerned and pissed off. He stood in silence for a moment before asking "Do you like tea?"  
Dirk nodded. Todd left to make him Tea in hopes that it would help warm him a bit. Dirk sighed and remembered what he'd come up with before falling asleep on the stairs the night before. It was stupid, he knew it, but it was all he could think of. It had worked in tons of movies and television shows, anyways.   
Todd returned and handed Dirk a mug of hot tea. "Thank you." Dirk murmured before sipping on the tea. Todd hummed in response and sat down next to Dirk. He stared at the wall, but found his gaze drifting back to Dirk every few seconds. "If it's true.." Todd finally spoke "If it's true that I've forgotten about you then...then why do you keep coming back? Why don't you give up? I'll probably never be able to remember you anyways, so why?" Todd furrowed his eyebrows.  
Dirk put the mug down on the coffee table and brought his knees to his chest. He stared a the wall for a moment before responding. "Because you're all I have, really.." Dirk sounded and looked broken. Todd frowned. He felt guilty all of a sudden. He'd been so harsh to Dirk, and had broken him in doing so. He sighed. "Don't you have a family? Or friends? Or well..anything?" Todd sounded a bit concerned now.   
The question hit Dirk, hard. He didn't have anything. His eyes welled up with tears and he buried them in his knees.   
"Oh.." Todd knew Dirk's answer without him having to say it.  
Todd's caring instincts kicked in and he moved closer to Dirk, pulling him into his arms and softly stroking his hair soothingly. "I'm sorry.." Todd's words were barely a whisper, and Dirk unfolded himself to bury his face into Todd's shoulder. Todd knew he'd have to change his shirt after this, it was already soaked in tears.   
When Dirk finally stopped crying, he moved away from Todd and wrapped himself back up in the blanket. "Sorry..it's just..well, everyone has gotten taken away from me so far and when I met you, I thought you'd be difference. I thought the universe would let me keep you..but now you don't even remember me.." Dirk sighed shakily.  
Todd shook his head. "At least I know you at all. I mean, I guess..I guess you still have me even though I have no idea who you are." Todd tried to sound reassuring.  
Dirk nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah..I suppose you're right.." Dirk looked at Todd. Todd looked back at Dirk.(gay)  
Dirk then remembered his earlier plan. "Todd, I'm going to do something incredibly stupid to see if it maybe brings your memories back. Please, please try your best not to hurt me afterwards." He took a deep breath.  
Todd furrowed his eyebrows "What? What are you going to do-" He was cut off by Dirk's lips being pressed against his own. His eyes shot open wide. He froze. He didn't move, didn't kiss Dir back. He felt as though he were paralyzed. Dirk backed away from Todd a bit. "Did it..did it work?" Dirk looked a bit hopeful.   
After a few seconds of not moving, Todd realized what had happened. His face went red and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, no.." Todd looked around the room. He looked anywhere but at Dirk. He was afraid of what he'd see.  
Dirk felt his heart drop, and every bit of hope he had left crumbled. He watched as Todd got up and made his way to his bedroom.  
Dirk couldn't do anything if he couldn't get Todd back.  
Dirk would never get his best friend back.  
He was hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HGFWyhujisuhgftahuJHGFRAHjiokijhag I SERIOUSLY FEEL SO BAD! I WILL TRY TO FINISH THE LAST CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY!


	5. Chapter five: How the lost was found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy it's the final chapter!

For a moment when Todd woke up, he thought his day would be normal. That is, until he remembered the previous few nights. He sighed and got up to get coffee, only to stop at his bedroom door and remember that he was out of coffee grounds. He groaned and shook his head, walking out. The first thing he noticed when he left his room was a bright yellow jacket on the ground. Then he noticed the tall Brit in the jacket. He frowned. Dirk was curled up in the middle of the living room floor. Probably not the most comfortable place to sleep. Todd crouched down next to Dirk, and immediately felt his heart drop. Dirk's eyes were red and puffy, meaning he must have been crying all night. That also meant he must have just fallen asleep. Which, of course, meant nothing would really wake him. Todd knew how it worked. If you cry long enough, you'll fall asleep and basically become a rock. Too tired to be awoken by anything. Todd felt that was both a relief and a horrible realization. He didn't really like that Dirk had been crying all night, but due to his exhaustion, he wouldn't be too hard to carry without waking him up. Todd slowly and carefully slid hid his arms under Dirk and lifted him up off the ground. He carried him to his bedroom and lied him down on the bed, placing the covers over him carefully. He frowned and stared at Dirk for a moment. He let himself move a few strands of hair out of Dirk's face before grabbing a pen and paper. He wrote a note and left it on the bedside table for Dirk to find when he woke up. Todd really needed coffee.

 

Dirk opened his eyes slowly and groggily. His eyes felt dry, ad it hurt to open them at first. He linked a couple of times before sitting up and realizing he was in a bed. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. Todd's bed. He tilted his head, then took notice of the paper on the bedside table. He picked it up and read the note carefully.

"Hey, Dirk. Went out to get some groceries and coffee. Might end up visiting my sister for a little bit. Found you on the living room floor. You didn't look very comfortable so I moved you to my bed. Hope you don't mind. Help yourself to whatever, I guess. I hope you're feeling better. Sorry for not remembering you, but you can just fill me in on everything I forgot. Sound good? Good.   
Todd"  
Dirk frowned and put the paper back down. He looked at the alarm clock. 13:32(1:32 pm) He got up and stretched before leaving the room in the hopes of finding Todd home. He was disappointed when he saw that Todd was not home. He went about his usual every-morning process;Brushing his teeth, Making tea, eating toast. When he was finished washing his cup, he sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. "DIRK /FUCKING/ GENTLY!" Todd was standing at the door with this terrifyingly angry look. Dirk jumped up, very frightened. Todd had never acted this angry towards Dirk. "Y..yes?" Dirk's voice cracked from the fear that he may have done something wrong. Todd dropped the grocery bags he was holding and stomped forwards, grabbing Dirk by the sides of his jacket and shoving him against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you??" Todd questioned very loudly and aggressively. What he was angry about, no one knows. Unless TJ Glitch magically decides to come up with a reason. Dirk yelped out of both surprise and fear. "Please don't hurt me-" Dirk whimpered, suddenly fearing for his life. He'd been pretty sure that he'd cried every tear he had, but somehow there were more building up, ready to fall. Todd's heart dropped and his face softened. Dirk looked so terrified and almost small in a way. It made Todd feel so horrible that he forgot to think. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward, closing the distance between him and Dirk.

Before Dirk even knew what was happening, Todd was kissing him. 

Before Todd realized what he'd done, Dirk was kissing him back.

The kiss lasted for a few moments before Todd began feeling what could be described as a sort of spark-not the one you get when you kiss your soulmate in a cliche movie-but the one you get when trying to work a lighter. It was small at first, but then it grew and sent shocks rippling through his body. It was even worse than when it happened before. He screamed in pain before it became unbearable and he passed out. Dirk was just quick enough to lean forwards and catch him. Dirk's eyes were wide with fear, but also excitement. He knew it could mean Todd was going to remember him, but it could also mean Todd was actually hurt. He dropped down to the ground and sat against the wall, pulling Todd into his lap and wrapping his arms around him protectively. He rested his head on Todd's shoulder and sighed. "Please be okay.." He whispered to the unconscious Todd.

 

Hours later, Todd woke up. He felt numb at first, but then he felt warm. He felt warm and safe and comfortable. It took him a moment to realize why. He looked at the arms around him and recognized them as Dirk's, his best friend-maybe more-who entered his life through a window in the middle of the night. Todd let out a soft sigh and felt a small smile spread across his face. He turned his head to look at Dirk, who was asleep. His chest rose and fell with every breath, and being able to feel that gave Todd comfort. He leaned his head forward and pressed a kiss to Dirk's cheek. Dirk's eyes fluttered open, and Todd felt his heart swell when he saw Dirk's blue eyes and bright smile. "You're awake! Do you..do you remember?" Dirk's smile faltered for a second, but it widened even more when Todd nodded. Dirk sort of pushed Todd off of him, just so that he could practically tackle Todd to the ground with a tight hug and very happy kisses. When Dirk was finally done kissing Todd all over his face, they stayed there on the ground. They lied there for a while, just staring at each other. After a moment, Todd spoke again. It was more of a whisper, really. His heart was pounding in his chest as he spoke. "I love you, Dirk." He smiled. The words seemed right. Like Todd was only meant to say those words with the name 'Dirk' at the end. He sighed softly. Dirk moved a stray bit of hair out of Todd's face and whispered back.

"I love you too, Todd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!! Yes Thank you so much for reading this!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys liked it!  
> If you guys wanna chat or anything, here are all my social media usernames! Tumblr: DorkGentlyLovesToadBrotzgay Instagram, Music.ly(rarely used), Wattpad, Google Hangouts: TJGlitch or TJ Glitch Twitter: Turtle554(TJ Glitch, duh) Snapchat: Popothecat125 Kik: Sydt115 and Skype: tjglitchissatan(I have multiple accounts on the name TJ Glitch or tjglitchissatan, so if you see them, ignore them and add the one with the name "Angry Homosexual Hobbit" cause the other ones are my old ones) I LOVE YOU GUYS

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys so I've never posted a fic on here, only on Wattpad.
> 
> I hope you guys like this?


End file.
